


Crack

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex tries bonding on their first Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Scott watches as he digs through colorful boxes with various labels. Most are scribbled out or have tape over them. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Alex asks, frowning as he shoves another box aside, "Most of my foster parents didn't trust us with Christmas crackers, but Charles loved watching others with these." 

"Did he send boxes while you were gone? Or were these a parting gift?" 

Alex ignores his acidic tone as he pulls out a cracker. He pulls out another one and soon begins forming a pile. 

"Do I have to do one?" 

"Would you like to do one?" He asks, rolling it between his palms. 

"Could I just watch first?" 

Alex nods, smiile spreading across his face as he grabs the ends.


End file.
